Game Update 9
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 9 Publish Notes, April 30, 2009 Highlights * Structures Trader: Eight new player structures have been added - six redesigned windowed versions of existing structures; two completely new structure designs (one large and one small.) All eight new structures can be colored by the owner when using a Structure Customization Kit from inside the structure. * Domestics Trader: We added a 50 item wearable container named 'Pouch Belt.' This new item is craftable by all Domestic Traders with Domestic Mastery V. We also added additional colors to many tailor clothing schematics. * Traders: The maximum crate stack size several schematics have been increased. * Collections: Three new collections are available; Square-Cut Green, Round-Cut Red and Round-Cut Purple Gem collections. * Ships: Tweaked a number of stats for the Y-Wing, Y-Wing Longprobe, B-Wing, Tie-Bomber, Tie/In, Dunelizard, Kimogila, Ixiyan and the Rihxyrk to bring them into balance with other ships. * Special Community Requests: Increased XP gain for Quests, Combat kills, and Missions. Structures Trader * New Draft Schematics: Eight new player structures have been added: ** Six redesigned windowed versions of existing structures. ** Two completely new structure designs (one large and one small.) ** All eight new structures can be colored by the owner when using a Structure Customization Kit from inside the structure. * New Draft Schematic: Structure Customization Kit. * New Draft Schematic: Structure Traders can now Craft Beast Encoder and Replicator which will allow a Beast Master to store their beasts. * Draft Schematic Update: Professor's Desk now shows as 'Professor's Desk' (instead of just 'Desk' ) when using the Structure and Furniture tool. * Draft Schematic Update: Decorative Brazier renamed to be Slave Brazier in structure crafting tool to match the name on the draft schematic. * Structure Terminal: The Privacy menu option on a structure Management Terminal now shows the building's current privacy setting. * Generic Small House, Style 1, Floorplan 2 hanging sign adjusted to make room for Hanging Crescent Moon sign placement. * A new line of furniture has been added to your level 86 traders. The "Rustic" furniture resembles the elegant line, but is obviously more rustic in appearance. Best go get your vibro axes and get some wood to start manufacturing enough pieces of furniture to meet the demand you are sure to get. * Elegant Furniture Lines now start with the word 'Elegant.' Player Structures * To help with moving in to a new structure, if you are currently at or below the lot limit, you will be allowed to place a new player house even if doing so would exceed the lot limit. To be precise, this exceeding the lot limit is only allowed when placing a new player house (factory, harvester, generator, guild hall, merchant tent, cantina, medical center, theater, diner, barn, etc. are not included). To coerce you back to lot limit compliance, the following will occur when you place a new player house that causes you to exceed the lot limit. A message (in large red text) will be permanently displayed on your client warning you that you are in violation of the lot limit. You will be spammed (every 5 minutes during the first 24 hours, and every minute thereafter) with a warning message that you are in violation of the lot limit. It may take up to 1 minute after the violation for the large red text and the spamming to begin. You will not be able to drop any item into (or move around items within) any other factory or structure (even those owned by someone else that you are admin of) except for the structure that caused you to exceed the lot limit. You will still be able to drop items into other containers (inventory, equipped backpack, bank, trade with another character, storage droid, vendor, bazaar, POB ships, etc). You will not be able to edit the admin list of the structure that caused you to exceed the lot limit. * To help with moving in to a new structure, the following new commands have been added: ** /pickupAllRoomItemsIntoInventory (/pickupAll or /pickupA for short) command has been added that will attempt to pick up all items in the room of the structure or POB ship in which you are currently standing into all available inventory space. Only available inventory space will be used. Available space in equipped backpack will not be used. Any item in the room that you would normally be able to manually pick up from where you are currently standing in the room should be picked up by this command. If you wish to pick up more items than available inventory space, you can specify the "overload" option with the command by typing "/pickupAllRoomItemsIntoInventory -overload" which will pick up additional items and overload your inventory, but not so overloaded as to prevent you from moving. ** /dropAllInventoryItemsIntoRoom (/dropAll or /dropA for short) command has been added that will attempt to drop all items in your inventory into the room of the structure or POB ship in which you are currently standing, up to the item limit of the structure or POB ship. Any item in your inventory that you would normally be able to manually drop into the room should be dropped by this command. ** /saveDecorationLayout and /restoreDecorationLayout have been added to save and restore decoration layout of a structure or POB ship. You are still responsible for actually moving the items into (and dropping them into a pile in any room of) the structure or POB ship where you intend to run the /restoreDecorationLayout command. These commands are also useful to "undo" a decoration change that you don't like, like if your structure decorating "helper" (aka cat) jumps on the keyboard and ruins your decoration masterpiece. Or they can be used to save multiple decorative layouts of the same structure or POB ship, allowing you to quickly switch between decorations. Run these commands and follow the on screen instructions. You can get the name of the room that you are currently in from the "UI Debug Print" window (Shift+Ctrl+G). Saved decoration layouts are not transferred with CTS. Note that these operations save and restore an item's position and orientation by tracking the item's unique id. As such, it will only restore the particular item (NOT a similar item) that was saved. The item to be restored must be placed directly in a room (any room) of the structure or POB ship where the /restoreDecorationLayout command is run. For example, it cannot be in your inventory or inside a container in the structure or POB ship. Special Community Requests * Increased XP gain for Quests, Combat kills, and Missions. Collections * Three new collections are available; Square-Cut Green, Round-Cut Red and Round-Cut Purple Gem collections. The gems for the collection can be found on various NPC's on Mustafar and Kashyyyk as well as high level treasure maps. * Pictures created by the backdrop generator can no longer be moved. * The wide backdrop paintings can no longer be moved. * The "Show Completed Collections" option in the collections display now persists. Game Play * A red "INVENTORY OVERLOADED" warning message will be displayed on your client once you have exceeded your inventory limit. This warning will give you plenty of time to get back into compliance with the inventory limit before you continue to overload your inventory even more, eventually causing the dreaded "INVENTORY OVERLOADED - CANNOT MOVE" message to be displayed and prevent you from moving. * The inventory over limit threshold value that causes the dreaded "INVENTORY OVERLOADED - CANNOT MOVE" message to be displayed and prevent you from moving has been increased. * Cloning: Fixed issue with cloning that occurred when you had bound at a location, died, and chose anything other than the one at the top of the list. Note: This fix is not retro-active. You will need to rebind at a cloning facility to clear the bad data from your character. Foraging * Foraging system adjusted for even better Lysase finds when using Foraging Pig. * Foraging system adjusted to fix Treasure Map Kommerken Steak issues. * Ice cream foraging bonus will stack with both Foraging Pig, Kommerken Steak and Luck. * Luck increase for foraging bonus. Traders * The maximum crate stack size of the following schematics have been increased (This will only affect newly created crates): ** Items with crates increased to 100: *** camp battery modulecamp cloning module *** camp clothing crafting module *** camp food crafting module *** camp starship crafting module *** camp structure crafting module *** camp weapon crafting module *** camp entertainment module *** camp imperial recruiter module *** camp rebel recruiter module *** camp junk dealer module *** camp shuttle beacon module *** enzyme separation tray *** enzyme re-processor capsule *** element processing canister *** generator turbine *** harvesting mechanism *** heavy harvesting mechanism *** advanced heavy harvesting mechanism *** fluidic drilling pumping unit *** turbo fluidic drilling pumping unit *** advanced turbo fluidic drilling pumping unit v *** manufacturing mechanism *** small storage section *** storage section *** wall module ** Items with crates increased to 50: *** power core unit v *** light power core unit *** light ore mining unit *** ore mining unit *** advanced ore mining unit Domestics Traders * Added a 50 item wearable container named 'Pouch Belt.' This new item is craftable by all Domestic Traders with Domestic Mastery V. The pouch belt wearable can be worn by all professions (including Jedi) but it cannot be worn with a backpack. This wearable cannot be slotted and has no stats. * Added additional colors to many tailor clothing schematics. * Healing Potency reduced on Scrimpi, Trimpian and Parwan Nutricake food schematics. * Kommerken Steak now accurately gives foraging bonus and treasure map foraging bonus. Only duration and quantity can be experimented on. * Cavaellian Creams now correctly modify a player's incapacitation timer. Quick Resuscitation is now a skillmod that can be viewed on the character's skillmod tab. * Smuggler's Delight now subtracts time from any spice downer instead of multiplying the downer. Spice Downer Resistance can now be seen in the player's skillmod tab. * Rancor Aid is now a drink buff that provides a Snare Resist. * Ithorian Mist is now a drink buff that increases Fire Absorption and Fire Resistance. * Veronian Berry Wine is now a drink that increases Bleeding Absorption and Bleeding Resist. * Ahrisa is now a food that increases Poison Absorption and Poison Resist. * T'illa-T'ill now uses resources that allow for greater Potential Energy and Flavor. * Lightweight Military Pack schematic (Imperial Theme Park Backpack) now gives Agility +20, Precision +20, Strength +20, Camouflage +15. * Spec-Ops Field Agent Pack schematic (Rebel Theme Park Backpack) now gives Agility +20, Precision +20, Strength +20, Camouflage +15. * Durindfire uses resources that allow for modification of Potential Energy and Flavor. * Starshine Surprise Drink has changed from requiring a gas resource to requiring fruit. The drink modifies Creature Milking * Quantity, Exceptional Milk Chance and Paralyze Beast Chance. * Garrmorl drink schematic now requires resources that affect the potential energy or flavor. * Changed pet food experimentation to artisan experimentation. * All Domestic Crafted Desserts, Food and Drinks have had unused stat modifier Experimental Filling removed. * Domestics trader can no longer craft a barrel. Existing barrels are unchanged and will still show up as valid components when crafting drinks. * Several Tailor wearable draft schematics were updated to reflect a new color palette. * Pet food radial defaults to "Feed Companion" instead of "Examine." Chefs * The duration of the buff from crafted foods or drinks can be increased cumulatively by eating more of the same food as long as the resulting duration does not exceed 2 hours. The value of primary buffed modifier of the last one eaten will be the one used by the buff. Shipwright * Added Shipwright helper monkey collection. This change is retro-active. This collection is tied to the following collections: ** Mark V Salvaged Reactor Collection ** Mark V Salvaged Engine Collection ** Mark V Salvaged Booster Collection ** Mark V Salvaged Capacitor Collection Heroics * Fixed Akxva Min and Exar Kun instances not closing after completion. They will now close 5 minutes after the group completes the instance. Player City * The founding date of all existing player cities have been determined from exhaustive analysis of the each city hall's permanent records, and has now been permanently recorded as part of the city hall's permanent records. Newly created player cities will now record the date of founding as part of the city hall's permanent records. The city founding date can now be viewed from the city status window. Also, discovered by chance during the exhaustive analysis of the city hall's permanent records was information regarding the city's founder. The city's founding father (or mother) can now be viewed from the city status window. * Mayors can now see the owner of Factories/Generators/Harvesters. * Leaving the MOTD UI blank is now an acceptable parameter. Doing so will remove the City Message completely. Ship Improvements * Tweaked a number of stats for the Y-Wing, Y-Wing Longprobe, B-Wing, Tie-Bomber, Tie/In, Dunelizard, Kimogila, Ixiyan and the Rihxyrk to bring them into balance with other ships. * The handling changes have been switched between the turreted Y Wing and the Y-Wing Long Probe. * The Dune Lizard will now be crafted with a mass up to 160k and have a acceleration / deceleration of 300/350. * The Ixiyen Will now be crafted with a mass up to 178k and have a acceleration / deceleration of 350/350. * The Rihxyrk will now have a speed of .97 and have a acceleration / deceleration of 400/400. * The highest possible mass on the Tie/In is now 80.000. * The slide of the Tie/In has been increased slightly. * Tweaked the drop frequency of different space components. StoryTeller * You can now buy 4-LOM and Talz costumes. Beast Master * Focused Enzyme Manipulation, Fervent Mutation and Incubation Time Reduction now show up in the player skillmods UI. * You can now train your Peko Peko as a mount. Miscellaneous * Citizenship List will now refresh after creating a waypoint. * Structure Report will now refresh after creating a waypoint. * Exceptional Milking ability (rewarded through exceptional milk collection) has had the buff timer lengthened to be an hour. This ability now shortens the task of creature milking, introduces a creature stun chance and an exceptional milk chance. This ability buff will stack with Starshine Surprise. * The Rebellion is now taking donations for the war effort. See Lt. Jarad Gastin near Anchorhead. You will be rewarded with a title for your donations. * The Empire is now taking donations for the war effort. See Major Caleb Knolar near Bestine. You will be rewarded with a title for your donations. * The /locateStructure command now identifies the resident structure, if any. * All new and existing Droid body and Droid Head containers now allow for stacking when the container is not in a player's inventory. * Fixed issue where you could clone at the campsite on Hoth without it having been spawned. * Camp Terminals now show a timer that communicates their life time. * Art: Fixed a shader issue with the Aquamarine Necklace. * Ranged Action Enhancements are now dropping as loot Category:Updates